


Warm Me Up (From the Inside Out)

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Bubble Bath, Casual Sex, Cigars, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Sirius is cold, but Charlie knows just how to warm him up.





	Warm Me Up (From the Inside Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's April 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/722594.html): Baths & Cigars
> 
> I've had a thing for this pairing for years, and despite prompting the hell out of them at various rare pair fests, somehow I've never written them myself! Thankfully this month's themes gave me the inspiration I needed to finally tick this pairing off my writing list. :)
> 
> Thanks to capitu and ruinsplume for being brilliant and looking this over for me! <3

Sirius shivered as he poured himself a finger's worth of Firewhisky from the bar. _Fuck_ , it was cold in this drafty old house. He would have blamed it on the swift slide of fall into winter, but Sirius knew the change in seasons wasn't entirely at fault. Grimmauld Place was always cold, as frigid and dark and dreary as the line it had housed for generations. 

This was Sirius's prison, stuck in this miserable house alone, unable to leave for even a moment, his only consistent company a house elf as old and twisted as Grimmauld Place itself. Sure, other Order members would pop in on occasion, to visit or to attend the Order's infrequent meetings. But unlike Sirius, they were able to come and go as they pleased. 

They were free.

Sirius grimaced down at his single serving of whisky, before tilting the bottle and filling the short glass to the brim with several satisfying glugs. He capped the bottle and placed it back on the shelf, then took a long gulp of his drink. The alcohol burned as it slid smoothly down his throat, settling hot and heavy in Sirius's gut. Firewhisky was as good a cure as any for warding off the ever-pervasive chill of his ancestral home. Warming Charms were farther down on the list, the cheerful puff of magic unable to withstand the chill of decades of Black malice for long.

Slowly, Sirius made his way up flights of stairs and down long corridors. He always moved slowly these days. Not from some old injury or a weakening of age, but because, stuck in this house, there was never any need to hurry. Hurrying meant getting to his destination more quickly. It meant _that_ many more seconds Sirius would need to find some way to fill once he got to wherever he was going. Every minute, every hour that he was stuck in this hellhole was a new and excruciating battle against boredom. Not that Sirius was a stranger to that kind of thing—his dozen years in Azkaban had hardly been a picnic in the park—but he'd thought, he'd _hoped_ that things might be different after his escape. At first, of course, Sirius had thought only of vengeance, had given no thought at all to what would come of him once he'd exacted his retribution. But he hadn't accounted for Harry, hadn't counted on the hope that Harry would inspire in Sirius's breast, hope that Sirius could have a life for himself, a _future_. The loss of that dream, however new it might have been, was surprisingly devastating. 

Luckily, Sirius was used to devastation, too.

He made his way to his bathroom, as he did every night now that Buckbeak had moved on to greener pastures and Sirius no longer had his needs to tend to. Sirius hated that he envied Buckbeak that, that he was jealous of an animal for being free, for getting to go home. Hell, he could admit it—he'd grown fond of the beast. Sirius had enjoyed having at least one consistent companion that he wasn't worried might try to murder him in his sleep. Buckbeak had been a fugitive, just like him, but now he was Witherwings and Sirius was alone. Again.

He scowled as he turned on the bath, adding in some of the scented oils and bubbles that Tonks brought him every couple of months. It wasn't long until the tub was full of gently steaming water, and the room was permeated with the subtle scent of bergamot and musk. Setting his drink at the edge of the bath, he quickly stripped, throwing his clothes in a mangled heap by the laundry basket with a touch of petulant glee. Let Kreacher grumble. Like hell Sirius was going to make the miserable bat's life any easier.

By now, Sirius had perfected the art of drawing the ideal bath, and he sank into the scalding water with a satisfied sigh. Baths were another excellent way to fight the bone-chilling cold of the house, with the added bonus of taking much longer than a standard shower. Anything to fill the never-ending hours in Sirius's monotonous days. His evening was almost complete; there was only one thing missing. 

With a flick of his wand, Sirius summoned the cigar box from his dresser. While Sirius was quite fond of cigarettes, they were far more suited for a quick nicotine fix. In the bath, Sirius wanted to luxuriate in the experience, and the long, slow burn of cigar was exactly what he needed. Sirius grabbed a fresh cigar and clipped off the end. He banished the bit with another slash of his wand, before lighting the tip and inhaling deeply.

Perfect.

Sirius had grown to, if not love, then at least appreciate this nightly ritual. He might not be free, but he had access to a warm bath, a good cigar, and even better alcohol. Sirius was well aware that things could be worse. A cage was still a cage, no matter how fancy the enclosure, but Sirius would take the relative comforts even this bleak house could provide, compared to the dank oppression of Azkaban.

He hadn't been in the bath long when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Sirius lazily reached for his wand, his lips still wrapped around his cigar. He didn't want to die, of course (though at this point, an attack would be a welcome change of pace) but Sirius knew there was almost zero chance that whoever it was at the door was an enemy. The house was unplottable, and under a _Fidelius_ , after all. Then again, it could be Snape, somewhere between ally and enemy, but Sirius hardly thought old Snivellus would be looking for Sirius in the first place, and certainly not in the bathroom.

Sure enough, the intruder was not a foe, but a friend, and a surprisingly welcome one, at that. Sirius's lips curled into a semblance of a smile—more than most Order members got from him, these days.

"Charlie Weasley, what a surprise. Now what, I wonder, brings you to my humble abode?" He dropped his wand with a clatter on the tile next to the bath, before picking up his whisky and taking a drink, watching Charlie over the rim of his glass.

Charlie grinned at him, frank and pleased, his eyes sliding across Sirius's exposed chest, lingering on the mound of bubbles that obscured his lower body. Sirius felt a different kind of warmth spread through his body. This certainly _was_ a welcome surprise. Perhaps the evening wouldn't be so monotonous after all.

"I'm here for tomorrow's meeting. I've been working on recruiting foreign wizards to our cause, as you know, and Dumbledore asked for an update." Charlie offered a flirty smile, and Sirius's chest ached even as his cock took an interest. Merlin, he could barely remember being that young, though he knew he'd been even worse than Charlie. Cocky and confident and certain of his invincibility, even on the cusp of war, as Charlie was now. History really did repeat itself. "I figured I'd fly in a night early and keep you company."

Sirius suppressed his more maudlin thoughts and smiled back, filthy and full of promise. "So nice of you to think of me."

They'd had sex, once before, months ago now, back at the beginning of summer. Albus had just re-established the Order of the Phoenix, and Charlie had come back from Romania to receive his marching orders. It had been far too long since Sirius had pulled, but he knew what it looked like when a bloke was interested, and even if Charlie hadn't been the only option available, he still would have caught Sirius's eye. Neither of them had been looking for anything more than physical release, and _oh_ , what delightfully physical release it had been. Sirius had been sad to see Charlie go a couple of nights later.

"I'm very considerate."

Sirius's gaze lingered on Charlie's mouth with fondness. "I remember." Charlie's eyes smoldered with heat and Sirius's lips twitched into a smile as he gestured towards the lower portion of the spacious bath. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Charlie stripped with a surprisingly sexy kind of efficiency, revealing his freckled, scarred, and tattooed skin as he tossed his clothes on top of Sirius's. His body was strong and hardy, with thick, corded muscles filling out his arms and thighs. And, of course, there was his cock, hard and fat and flushed, the rosy head just beginning to poke out from his foreskin. Just the sight of it made Sirius's mouth water. Merlin, he was a lovely sight. Charlie was young and healthy, a welcome breath of fresh air sweeping through the stagnant staleness of Grimmauld Place.

He sank into the tub across from Sirius with a gentle splash, and Sirius almost lamented the sight of all that muscled skin disappearing beneath the foamy water. But it meant that he got to _feel_ that muscled skin pressed up against his legs, and Sirius was more than okay with the trade off. 

Sirius lounged back against his headrest, bringing up his glass for another generous gulp of whisky, before setting it back down with a clink. Arousal churned in his stomach as he brought his cigar to his lips, inhaling deep as he kept his eyes locked with Charlie's. Charlie's lips quirked, and he began to push himself forward, sliding easily through the water and straddling Sirius's lap, his legs spread wide around Sirius's thighs . 

"Hi there," Charlie murmured as he brought his face close enough to brush his nose against Sirius's.

"Hello." Sirius's voice was low and rough, and Charlie grinned, before reaching out to snag Sirius's partially empty glass. He brought it to his lips and took a deep swallow. Sirius watched the sensual bob of his throat with hungry desire. "Enjoying yourself?"

Charlie's eyes glowed as he licked at the rim of the glass. "Well, it's not exactly what I'd like in my mouth right now, but it's not a bad second choice."

Sirius suppressed a smirk and took another deep inhale from his cigar, blowing the smoke up into the air, before placing the smoldering stub on the cigar holder next to the bath. Maintaining eye contact with Charlie, he slipped the glass from his hands, placing his mouth where Charlie's had just been as he took a drink. Charlie watched him with obvious anticipation as Sirius set the tumbler back down.

There was a beat of silence. Charlie grinned in blatant challenge.

Sirius growled and surged forward, unable to draw out their dance any longer. Charlie's mouth was hot and wet as his hands slid over Sirius's skin. The calloused pads of his fingertips lingered on Sirius's nipples and Sirius moaned into his mouth. Charlie had picked up on that quickly last time, too.

Charlie pressed against him eagerly as he wriggled on top of Sirius's lap, those thick thighs spread wide as he kissed Sirius with wanton abandon. Sirius's hands slide down the slick expanse of Charlie's broad back, and warmth blazed through him in searing waves. It seemed that Charlie Weasley was even better than alcohol and baths for warming the chilled places of Sirius's soul.

His hands moved down to grip Charlie's arse, just as full and firm as Sirius remembered. Sirius's fingers skated into the slippery cleft, his cock twitching as two of his digits slid inside Charlie's arse without any resistance. Charlie was relaxed, his channel soft and slick.

Sirius pulled away, panting, and looked up questioningly at Charlie. Charlie's grin was smug and wicked all at once. 

"Prepared myself before I came up. Figured you were a safe bet."

Sirius's stomach clenched and his cock ached. "Are you calling me easy?"

"Like first year flying lessons." Charlie brushed his lips across Sirius's in a teasing caress. "Now why don't you fuck me before my skin starts to prune?"

Sirius laughed, dry and brief, but a laugh all the same as he rubbed the head of his cock against Charlie's rim. "You need any extra slick? Or are you ready to take my cock now?"

"Mmm," Charlie moaned, his lips gliding along Sirius's cheekbone. "Oh yeah, I'm ready for it, just let me…" He pushed back onto his knees and lined Sirius up. With a breathy exhalation, he began to ease back onto Sirius's cock, pressing down and down and down until he'd taken in Sirius's entire length.

Sirius shuddered, his hands squeezing Charlie's hips as he was engulfed in blazing heat. Charlie's body was somehow even hotter than the water swirling around them, and when Charlie immediately began to ride him in earnest, all Sirius could do was hold on and enjoy. Water whipped around their bodies, lapping wildly against the side of the tub and splashing over the sides and onto the tile floor with each fluid movement of Charlie's body. The once frothy and abundant bubbles had began to dwindle with their vigorous fucking, making it that much easier for Sirius to see Charlie's body as he rode Sirius's cock

It had been a long time since Sirius had fucked anything other than his right hand—not since the last time with Charlie, in fact—and he was embarrassingly close already. Thankfully, Charlie seemed to be right there with him, his breath coming out in increasingly higher-pitched moans, and his bounces growing more and more erratic. Sirius decided to help him reach his peak more quickly, his hand moving through the water to wrap around Charlie's hard prick. Sirius wanked Charlie as he continued to fuck himself on Sirius's cock, and it wasn't long until he came, his dick spurting cloudy streams into the water as he climaxed.

He went lax in Sirius's arms, and Sirius braced himself against the bottom of the bath before beginning to fuck up into the willing body above him. Sirius rutted into him hard and fast, and it didn't even take another minute more before Sirius found his own release, emptying himself in the hot cavern of Charlie's body.

Sirius melted back against the tub in the aftermath, his body buzzing and sated. He cleared the tub of their spend with a lazy flick of his wand, content to bask in the afterglow with Charlie solid and pliant in his arms. Charlie appeared equally content with a bit of a cuddle, twisting around so his back was to Sirius's chest before sinking even farther down into the warm water. He reached over and grabbed Sirius's still-smoldering cigar, bringing it to his lips and inhaling with a satisfied moan.

" _Fuck_ , that's good."

"The cigar, or the fucking?"

Sirius could tell Charlie was smiling by the plumping of his cheek. "Can't it be both? We're not allowed to smoke on the reserve—the smoke gets the dragons all riled up, go figure. It's been ages since I've had a good cigar."

"And a good fuck?" Sirius teased. Not that he would be bothered much one way or the other. What he and Charlie had was casual, and Sirius was more than okay with that. But the fact that Sirius was trapped here without even the option to find another lay still smarted.

Charlie laughed. "I'll let you know when I've had one." Sirius growled and pinched Charlie's side in retribution, satisfied with Charlie's yelp of surprise.

He grabbed his whisky and finished off the last of it as Charlie turned back around, eyes sparkling. "Don't feel bad, Sirius. You still have all night to blow my..." he paused to flash Sirius one of his wicked grins, "—mind."

"In that case…" Sirius plucked the cigar from Charlie's hand and ground it out in the ashtray. He stood, pulling Charlie up with him, their soaked bodies pressed together in all the best kinds of ways. 

"In that case…?" Charlie prompted breathlessly.

Sirius grinned and squeezed Charlie's arse. 

"If I've only got until morning, then we'd better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
